


Are We There Yet?

by Dinosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Camping, Do not read if you're afraid of ducks, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Haunted Houses, Karaoke, Oikawa gets hit by a fish, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Reader goes NYOOM, Reader-Insert, Scary Stories, Sexual Tension, Shopping Cart Races, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaurus/pseuds/Dinosaurus
Summary: Because a college road trip with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa, is only ever a recipe for fun and slight disaster.





	1. Day 0: Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to make a road trip series, and chose these three lovely boys as your companions!
> 
> If I'm being honest, I haven't decided exactly what I'm going to do with this series and will be letting relationships play out and be revealed, so I'm open to any suggestions or any silly little prompts you'd like to see. Sorry for the short chapter-- I have tons of ideas coming up!
> 
> As always, feedback is always appreciated. Please enjoy! <3

Over the past three years, you've learned that when Bokuto Koutarou really wants to go somewhere, he won't take no for an answer. That list of places includes McDonald's at two in the morning, the spa to get cucumbers on his eyes (though you'd tried to convince him that he could have easily done that at home), and now, the two-week-long road trip with "just some friends from university" that he's pestered you to go on.

Because of your summer job starting late, daily calls whining for you to come, and having a safe amount of savings stashed up, you finally fold and agree to the trip.

 

"Come on, (Y/N). You said it yourself-- it'll be hard to travel once you start working, so there's no better time than now."

You switch your phone to your other ear,

"Shouldn't I at least meet the people we're going on the road trip with?"

"Eh, they're pretty busy getting their shit together before the trip. I'm sure you'll like them. Finding out is part of the fun, after all."

You sigh. A friend of Bokuto's is a friend of yours-- but he won't even tell you their names so that you can creep their Instagrams.

"Fine, fine. You know what? I do need to be a little more spontaneous, I guess. As long as we're not listening to your shitty music, I'll come."

Bokuto cheers enthusiastically from the other end of the line,

"(Y/N)! You have no idea how much this means to me. I need to drag someone from high school along, especially since Akaashi's flying out to Europe this whole summer."

You can't help but smile at how excited he sounds about the whole thing. You spend the next hour figuring out details about the route, packing, costs, and gas-- but it looks like he has it all sorted out. It seems that he's become much more responsible since high school.

"Anyways, my shift starts in a bit, so I better get going. I'll see you in a week!"

You say your goodbyes and end the call. The road trip can't be that bad, you figure. After all, you haven't seen Koutarou in months. Since graduation, the two of you have become busy with your own lives-- him with volleyball, and you with your career.

 

He'd been your first friend when you transferred to Fukurodani in your third year, along with Akaashi, of course. Though you hadn't known either of them for a very long time, you had clicked from the moment you met.

You're halfway through university, burdened with the constant nagging of adulthood, responsibilities, job applications, and bills to pay. Bokuto brings with him a sense of nostalgia; of a simpler time when you didn't have to imagine yourself in the real world.

You write yourself a few lists, and begin packing.

Though you don't know it at the time, you're soon to be in for the trip of a lifetime with your best friend, longtime high school crush, handsome ex-boyfriend, and one old soccer mom minivan.


	2. Day 1, Part 1: Early Mornings and Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you, Kuroo, and Bokuto have a fantastic round of car-aoke.

"Bokuto, I swear to god. If you don't stop filming me, I am taking that damn GoPro and throwing it out the window."  
  
It's five in the morning, and you're the first one he picks up. You get that he's excited, but you'd rather _not_  have a camera shoved in your makeup-free face and messy ponytail.  
  
"That's the spirit, (Y/N)! Let's go get Kuroo now."  
  
You freeze.  
  
"... Kuroo? Kuroo Tetsurou?"  
  
"Yeah!" Bokuto chirps, "We play volleyball together on the university team."  
  
"I know who he is, idiot. I talked to him at parties in high school."  
  
A realization dawns on Bokuto-- Kuroo's the one that he kept introducing you to, though you'd met before. Though the two were great friends even back then, they usually only hung out during training camps and when you weren't around.  
  
What Bokuto _doesn't_  know about is your huge crush on the boy, even from talking to him only a few times. He's handsome, smooth, and intelligent. You check up on his Facebook every once in a while to see his latest posts, but haven't even friended him. Does he even know you exist?  
  
Well, for the next two weeks, he certainly will.  
  
Your thoughts are interrupted upon seeing Koutarou wrapping a strap around his head and attaching the camera. The strap parts his hair to form two silvery horns on his head, and the small black device rests right on his forehead.  
  
"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."  
  
"Hey, I'm all for living in the moment, but won't this be so cool to look back on?"  
  
"Just don't look into any mirrors with the camera, so you won't have to remember how stupid you look right now."  
  
He _hmph-_ s as you fall in and out of sleep, but not before quickly swiping on some lipstick so you don't look like _that_  much of a mess when you see Kuroo again.  
  
  
  
The black-haired boy certainly hasn't gotten any less attractive since high school.  
  
"Yo, (Y/N)!"  
  
_And he remembers your name._  
  
"Kuroo, right?"  
  
_Yeah, as if you haven't memorized his name, the names of his closest friends, and immediate family._  
  
"Tetsurou's fine," he yawns, "can't we at least get some coffee first?"  
  
Bokuto whips out a pink thermos,  
  
"Read your mind, bro."  
  
"Bro, don't tell me."  
  
"It's a mocha. I know it's your favourite."  
  
" _Broooooooo._ "  
  
"They don't call me Bro-kuto for nothing."  
  
"Bro! It's a bro-cha, man! You got me a damn bro-cha!"  
  
You watch the questionable exchange between the two boys in awe. You knew Bokuto was a dork, but Kuroo? They're performing some ritualistic (frankly cult-like) special handshake now, though Kuroo continues holding onto the pink container in his hand.  
  
It's the tiredness, right? You're definitely imagining these two running at each other from opposite sides of Kuroo's front yard to chest bump at full speed right in the middle.  
  
The two finally settle down, heading toward the car.  
  
Kuroo pats you heartily on the back,  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get to make a cool handshake like that with us one day."  
  
You're still confused about what to make of the exchange you've just witnessed, and murmur,  
  
"That's the _least_  of my worries right now."  
  
  
  
You've opted to sit in the back seat and let the boys continue their strange reunion. You could use a bit of sleep, anyway.  
  
"Kou, you'll never guess what song I'm putting on next."  
  
"Tell me it's Grease."  
  
"Hell yeah, it's Grease!"  
  
A familiar intro comes on the speakers, and you nearly groan.  
  
"I call the background parts,"  
  
"I call Olivia Newton-John,"  
  
Bokuto and Kuroo yell in turn, looking to you in the back as the words begin. They're disappointed when you don't sing your first line, but a sly smile creeps to your face, and you can't help but sing along.  
  
" _Met a girl, crazy for me._ "  
  
" _Met a boy, cute as can be!_ "  
  
You and Kuroo harmonize,  
  
" _Summer days, drifting away. To oh-oh, the summer nights._ "  
  
Bokuto chimes in with an off-key, " _Tell me more, tell me more!_ " but seems to forget the lines following.  
  
You sing at the top of your lungs as do the boys, filling the minivan with poor harmonization, excessive hand gestures, and fits of giggles.  
  
The song comes to an end, and in an angelic chorus, the three of you howl,  
  
" _Tell me more, tell me more, tell me mooo-oooo-ooore!_ "  
  
Bokuto hoots, and you applaud.  
  
"Alright, I don't think I can keep _that_  up for an entire road trip, so I hope our last squad member can fill in for me."  
  
Kuroo snorts,  
  
"Pretty boy? Sure, but we'll have to get him drunk first."  
  
"Let's start now, then. We've arrived!"  
  
You peer out the window, curious about who your fourth and final troupe member is.  
  
With a bag slung over his shoulder and a couple more waiting on the deck behind him, your eyes go wide at the familiar face as your heart threatens to jump out of your chest.  
  
"Oikawa's part of our volleyball team. I think he's around where you came from before Fukurodani."  
  
You nod slowly in response to Bokuto, waiting for the fated moment that the new passenger catches your eye. Bokuto's right-- he's from your old town.  
  
Because the boy about to sit beside you is Oikawa Tooru,  
  
_your ex-boyfriend_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm having fun writing this! Hope you're enjoying so far.


	3. Day 1, Part 2: Old Memories and New Places

"Tooru."  
  
"(Y/N)."  
  
"Whoa, you two know each other? And you're on a first-name basis?" Bokuto tilts his head, re-organizing the bags in the trunk.  
  
 _Shit._ You're so used to calling him that, you hadn't even realized your mistake.  
  
"Yeah. Old friends from high school." You remain rigid, not breaking contact with the chocolate-brown eyes gazing right back.   
  
You could never tell what was going on underneath them, just as you can't read his expression now. It's completely indecipherable-- is he even upset to see you? Definitely not apathetic to it-- his eyebrows are raised in slight concern.  
  
"That's so cool! Well, it's good to be reunited again, then."  
  
Bokuto doesn't seem to notice anything, but the sideways glance Kuroo gives you shows you that he knows something is going on.  
  
"Koutarou, I thought you meant you were bringing your old setter when you said you were bringing someone from high school."  
  
"Eh, Akaashi? He's in Europe this summer. Don't worry, (Y/N)'s basically one of the guys!"  
  
You cringe slightly at Bokuto's comment, recalling when Tooru would tease you about never being "girly" enough.  
  
Oikawa nods slowly, his eyes still examining you up and down. You decide to break the silence first,  
  
"I never took you as one for road trips, Tooru."  
  
His lips purse at the sound of you saying his name-- whether it's in regret, nostalgia, or something else entirely-- you're not sure.  
  
"Yeah, well. It'll definitely be an experience."  
  
You snort as Bokuto closes the trunk, and relief from your intense staredown washes over you. The four of you begin to get back into the car when Kuroo pipes up,  
  
"Yo, Oikawa. Why don't you take shotgun, since you have the best music?"  
  
He nods and complies, and you hold back the urge to flash Kuroo an appreciative smile. Of course he knows there's _something_ going on, but you'd rather not become the cause of any more drama right now.   
  
As much as possible, you'd love a non-awkward, relaxing road trip-- but at this point, you're not sure if that can even happen.  
  
  
  
Your breakup with Tooru didn't end on particularly bad terms-- just a lack of closure. You'd moved to Fukurodani, and neither of you were the type for long-distance relationships-- at least, at the time.  
  
You ended on an argument about jealousy, and both came to the same conclusion-- neither of your hearts were into it anymore.  
  
The awkwardness, you figured, probably stemmed from the fact that neither of you knew how in the hell to approach this situation. Wouldn't it be weird to bring up your dating history now, since you didn't earlier? Would this trip rekindle any romantic feelings from back then?   
  
You'd only dated for about a year, but you could tell the relationship was more serious than Tooru's other ones.  
  
"You missed karaoke, Tooru."  
  
Your thoughts are interrupted by Bokuto, who is wearing the camera on his head once again.  
  
"Isn't it funny how I'm the best singer here, yet I like the karaoke the least?"  
  
The other two boys protest, and Tetsurou reaches toward the front to change the song, presumably so he can show off his skills.  
  
"You know damn well that you're always a little flat when you're singing, Oikawa!"  
  
"Whatever. Unless it was Grease, I couldn't care less."  
  
Kuroo snorts,  
  
"It was Summer Nights, yo. Karma strikes again!"  
  
You expect a snarky comment back, but realize the same thing Oikawa does at that moment-- you're the one who introduced him to that movie and developed his love of that song.  
  
"... Your loss. I have the voice of an angel, after all."  
  
  
  
It's around ten at night when you reach your first destination; a modestly-sized Airbnb with three beds and a couch. You're about to have a rock-paper-scissors tournament to decide who gets the couch, but Bokuto's already fallen asleep on it, snoring aggressively with one hand up his shirt and the other above his head.  
  
Admittedly, it's quite strange sleeping between your ex-boyfriend and your current crush, despite being on different beds. In normal circumstances, you'd be restless and unable to sleep, but the road trip's gotten the best of you.  
  
You close your eyes to sleep, but not before catching Kuroo's eye as you roll over to your side.  
  
He looks adorable with his usual hair-over-one-eye and lazy smile as he mouths a good night to you.  
  
You return the gesture with a giggle, and can practically feel the heat of Oikawa's stare pressing into your back. You close your eyes and try to fall asleep, pretending not to notice.  
  
 _This road trip better be damn well worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple things:
> 
> 1) Short chapter since last one just had to end on that cliffhanger, and most of the chapters I write will be longer and not be split into parts
> 
> 2) Ugh sorry for all the explaining and lack of fun road trip activities, I just wanted to get a lot of that out of the way and let the fun start hehe it's quite self indulgent and I hope you forgive me
> 
> With that being said, I still have a ton more fun lil' prompts planned, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading. <3


	4. Day 2: Tricks and Treats

"Kou, is it really the best idea for us to be going to a haunted house the day before we go camping?"  
  
"Sure it is, (Y/N)! It helps set the mood. You're not scared or anything, are you?"  
  
He wiggles his eyebrows at you; you roll your eyes and scoff,  
  
"Me? I meant that it wasn't a good idea because last time we watched a horror movie together in high school, you didn't want to go outside to go home, and slept in my bed. Not to mention you nearly crushed my arm from gripping it so hard."  
  
Kuroo cackles from the driver's seat, and Oikawa snorts-- you're not sure if it's because he finds it funny, or if he feels like he was justified in being jealous when you moved to Fukurodani.  
  
"Whatever. You guys are going to be the ones peeing your pants in this house, anyway."  
  
Kuroo glances in the rearview mirror,  
  
"Is this the one you said was supposed to be actually haunted? And it's in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"Exactly," Bokuto puffs out his chest in pride, "They're only open twice a week, and you have to book months in advance. So, I got us a reservation!"  
  
Oikawa turns from his seat to look at Bokuto,  
  
"Haunted houses are so tacky. You don't _actually_  believe it's haunted, do you?"  
  
Bokuto shoots a glare back at the brunet,  
  
"For the sake of seeing you scream like little girl, I sure hope it is."  
  
  
  
You pull up to a rickety wooden house, the gravel underneath the tires jostling you as Kuroo slows down to park beside one of two cars there.  
  
"Well, this looks promising so far."  
  
The four of you exit the car and stretch, examining your surroundings. The sign for this place is old and scratched, and only one car has driven by so far. All you see left, right, and centre is forestry, though it almost seems peaceful rather than spooky.  
  
Upon entering, you're greeted by a butler-- laughably typical with white hair, a combed moustache, and the usual formal getup. The entrance room is small, minimally decorated save for a tattered red rug, and has two hallways protruding from it.  
  
"Master Bokuto and company, I presume?"  
  
The boy puts his hands on his hips and confidently chirps,  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Kuroo chuckles,  
  
"Kou, he's literally paid to call you "master". Don't let that get to your head."  
  
The butler ignores the comment, spinning on his heel,  
  
"Right this way."  
  
The four of you are alarmed by his quick pace, and scramble to catch up to him as he turns the corner. You're greeted by your first jumpscare-- you come face-to-face with the butler, his eyes open wide and pale skin illuminated by candlelight. He's been impaled, and the spear is holding him to the wall.  
  
"Kudos to them for doing that so quickly. But it's a wax figure."  
  
Oikawa rolls his eyes, though you _definitely_ saw him jump back a bit. He was at the back of the pack, anyway.  
  
You're interrupted by rattling down the dimly lit hallway, and whirl your heads back the other way when you realize the door's been shut behind you.  
  
"Okay, you have to admit that's a _little_ creepy now."  
  
Bokuto shrugs, though you can tell he's on edge,  
  
"Eh, apparently if they sense you're actually too scared or hysterical, they escort you out."

Kuroo is equally as wary,  
  
"That takes away a bit from the scare factor, no?"  
  
"I think they'd rather let you know the secrets behind this place than let you shit your pants from fear in here."  
  
The rattling is getting louder now, and you sense it's because they're prompting you to continue.  
  
"Well, then. Let's keep going."  
  
  
  
You're not one to take horror movies seriously and have nightmares about them, but you're extremely prone to falling for jumpscares-- Bokuto knows that.  
  
Every once in a while, sounds of footsteps appear around you, and the four of you look every which way for their source. You and Bokuto are at the back, so you nearly push the other two forward to hurry up.  
  
"(Y-Y/N), do you want to hold my hand? In case you get scared?"  
  
"You mean because you're scared?"  
  
Despite the teasing, you place your hand in his-- it's warm, and keeps a strong grip. But maybe that's only because he's fearing for his life right now.  
  
Kuroo shrugs, extending his hand to Oikawa, who slaps it away. That sight makes you giggle, and makes you a bit less tense.  
  
There are a few mirrors out of which faces suddenly appear, and a couple people jump out at you only to slither back into the shadows. It's slightly frightening, but you're almost used to it at this point.  
  
You're at a crossroads now, with one hallway continuing down the path you've been on, and the other to your left.  
  
"Okay, whatever we do, we're sure as hell not splitting up."  
  
"Kuroo," you point down the hall in front, "I don't think we'd have the option to, even if we wanted."  
  
A little girl slowly rounds the corner, walking rigidly and humming. Long, black hair falls down to her hips, and upon reaching the middle of the hallway, she stops and faces away from you.  
  
" _Koutaaaarooouuu~"_  
  
"How in the _hell_ does she know my name?!"  
  
Oikawa chimes in, "Maybe because you signed up online with it, dumbass?"  
  
"I have a feeling we shouldn't go th-- FUCK!"  
  
The girl charges at the four of you, letting out a high-pitched scream and revealing completely black pupils. Stumbling down the other hallway, you enter an open door, Bokuto slams it, and turns the lock.  
  
  
  
"No one said there would be children in here! I'm terrified of children, even when they're not crazy!"  
  
A feeling of dread sets into your stomach when you turn around and realize you're in a large room full of mannequins.  
  
You're practically crushing Bokuto's arm now, opting to grip it with both hands rather than hold his hand. Despite being scared shitless, at least you're able to feel his bicep.  
  
"I'll protect you, (Y/N)!"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Bokuto. If they hurt her, you could clearly sue."  
  
Bokuto sticks his tongue at Kuroo, and Oikawa, determined to show that he's not scared, begins to lead the way.  
  
The door is only meters away, and no mannequins have moved so far. Above the doorway reads a sign, "Don't Look Back". You obey it, glancing only left, right, and ahead.  
  
The figures have hollow eyes and placid smiles. You freeze when you swear one winks at you.  
  
"Almost there, (Y/N)," Bokuto pulls you closer, "just don't look back."  
  
But you do.  
  
And in an instant, the mannequins all shoot their heads up, prepared to run.  
  
"YOU HAD ONE DAMN JOB, (Y/N)!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I just don't like listening to you!"  
  
Kuroo pushes everyone through the next door, slamming and locking it as before.  
  
  
  
You repeat the routine once more, in a faux mental asylum with all types of patients behind glass windows. Behind one pane, you witness a gruesome scene featuring a doctor, his patient, and an oversized chainsaw.  
  
Kuroo sighs,  
  
"Now that's just tacky at this point."  
  
As you reach the end of the hallway, the sound of glass shattering comes from behind you, and the four of you find yourself running through the final door, the sunlight causing you to shield your eyes. You burst out laughing upon seeing that Oikawa and Kuroo had been holding on to each other for the last stretch.  
  
Beside the door, there's a basket of buttons that say, "I Survived the Cabin", and business cards. You insist on everyone taking one each.  
  
All the running has made you exhausted, and you sleep the rest of the way with your head on Bokuto's shoulder.  
  
He can't seem to fall asleep for some reason, so he just concentrates on the smell of your hair and the occasional squeezing of his arm, but it doesn't seem to do the trick. Deep down, he probably knows the reason why he can't just close his eyes and sleep, but he ignores the nagging feeling.  
  
Instead, he turns to the window to enjoy the scenery, and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to writing a little bit more, and making each chapter focus a little more on individual characters (for the most part). Enjoy! <3


	5. Day 3: Closure and Openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which closure is both a blessing and a curse.

You rise from Bokuto's shoulder with a bit of a sore neck as you reach the campsite. It looks like it's late morning now, and Kuroo and Oikawa have switched seats since the last time you were awake.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead."  
  
You giggle and swat at the silver-haired boy as he ruffles your bedhead-- though it's still not messy enough to rival Kuroo's untamed mane.  
  
Tooru parks the car under the shade of looming pine trees, and you begin to fill your bags with the necessities for camping. You don't want to be lugging an ultra-heavy backpack, after all.  
  
Bokuto estimates the hike to take about twenty minutes, which is fine by you-- you need something to wake you up, after all.  
  
Your hike takes you through dirt trails, some softer parts sinking in slightly with each step you take. You're surrounded by lush greenery all around, untouched and undisturbed by humans for the most part.  
  
The walk is quite silent, save for Bokuto pretending to be an owl and seeing if he can attract animals with his bird calls. Oikawa puts a stop to that quickly, however, scolding Kou for potentially calling bears.  
  
You're in charge of the map, and note down any additional landmarks you see along the way. The park's done a good job of marking its trails, but you were nearly sure one of the boys would manage to get lost.  
  
Your campsite is marked with an old wooden post that holds a small map outlining your site's borders. It's a decently sized area, with a bit of a clearing to pitch a tent, enough clearance to start a fire in the pit, but still surrounded by trees for privacy.  
  
The four of you place your things down, beginning to pitch the tent and sort through supplies. You'll be spending three days and two nights at this site, before travelling between cities and settling down at another campsite, where you'll be camping out of your car for a couple of nights.  
  
Kuroo pipes up,  
  
"Yo, I'm going to go look for stuff for the fire before it gets dark. Anyone care to join? We should probably stay in pairs."  
  
Before you can respond, Bokuto jumps up and raises his hand as if Kuroo's his teacher who just called on him for an answer.  
  
"Can we look for owls?!"  
  
You definitely don't imagine it-- Kuroo shoots you an unsure glance, and looks between you and Tooru. Upon reflex, you nod back, with a reassuring smile that says, "I'll be fine".  
  
He hesitates for a moment, then signals for Kou to follow him. The two run off.  
  
It seems like an eternity before you turn your head toward him, and he's already looking at you.  
  
You don't manage much, save for a soft and breathy,  
  
"Uh, hey."  
  
  
  
The first few minutes are silent, then things become familiar again. You hadn't spoken to him since one of you sent the other a quick happy birthday text last year, and a simple thank-you had ended the conversation. And you hadn't seen him in person since your last year of high school, when you visited your old Seijoh friends.  
  
He begins cold, even when you ask how things are with him. He responds curtly, with a simple, "doing fine", but that breaks down in no time.  
  
"Still see Iwa-chan?"  
  
He smiles a little, fiddling with a marshmallow skewer,  
  
"Yeah. Things are going well for him."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Another silence. This time, he breaks it,  
  
"Takeru's on the volleyball team now."  
  
You remember his nephew, and how Tooru used to take him to volleyball camp all the time. Without a little brother to mentor, he definitely took pleasure in helping his nephew out.  
  
"Setter?"  
  
"Nah," he sighs nostalgically, "wing spiker."  
  
"He did make that sign for Iwa-chan that one time. I think he just wants to be the ace."  
  
You would sit with Takeru whenever he came to watch Tooru's games. He would always tell you stories about his training camps, and what his coaches would teach him. You knew that he and Tooru had always been very proud of each other, though neither would show it outright.  
  
"He's definitely going to be their ace. And he's gotten so tall already."  
  
You tease,  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. And his serves were always better than yours, even back then."  
  
"Hell, no! Mine have only gotten better."  
  
The two of you are on adjacent benches around the fire pit, but the distance is comfortable.  
  
"... I really never thought I'd see the day you went camping and roughed it outside."  
  
He shrugs,  
  
"Never a better time to explore and find yourself than now."  
  
"College changed you and made you more philosophical, huh? Soon, you'll be telling me to be one with nature and live in the wild."  
  
"Yeah, while I'm not busy filming my own survival show."  
  
He never put on a façade with you, nor did he ever have to. Your conversations were genuine and not laced with ulterior motives. It was a huge step for him to have that level of comfort with someone, considering that his interactions with others often involved showing a different, constantly confident exterior.  
  
He's matured since then, you notice, or has at least reached a similar comfort level with his volleyball teammates. Usually, _they_  would be the ones he'd want to impress. Maybe college knocked him down a peg, since he no longer seemed to think he was king of the universe.  
  
"Listen, Tooru," you begin, "I know we've had some... _history_  in the past, and I think it's mostly weird because we never spoke about it--"  
  
He interrupts you, with a knowing smile,  
  
"... But you want to get this over with so we're friendly for the remainder of the trip."  
  
He can still finish your sentences, that's for sure. You're slightly taken aback, but you nod,  
  
"Is that alright with you, then?"  
  
He reaches out for a handshake,  
  
"Of course. That's all over with, anyway."  
  
Was that really all it took?  
  
You both stare into each others' eyes a bit too long, and hold the handshake for a few seconds more than you're supposed to. You know that as well as he does. Did he lean forward, or was that your imagination? His hands are so familiar, and they fit just as you remembered them.  
  
You got exactly what you wanted, didn't you? Some closure, and a compromise for the sake of everyone on the trip.  
  
Something tells you that neither of you are _actually_ over it yet.  
  
  
  
A rustling from the north jolts the two of you from your increasingly intimate conversation. Bokuto has mud on the front of his shirt, and a piece of cloth in his hair, which you soon find out is Kuroo's shirt when the other boy approaches, topless. Thank goodness it's starting to get dark already-- he probably can't see the red on your cheeks.  
  
"An owl took a shit on Bokuto's head, and he fell in the mud chasing it. We just washed it off in the river."  
  
You burst out laughing as Kou grumbles, continuing to wipe through his hair.  
  
"That's supposed to mean good luck, you know?"  
  
"Hard to believe. It just ended up ruining my beautiful hair."  
  
"Come on, Kou! You were the only guy here not obsessed with their hair before this!"  
  
When it goes silent, you're able to make out a small, high-pitched noise coming from the ground, and look down to see a baby owl hopping toward Bokuto.  
  
"Oh my god, you guys! The baby owl is attracted to Bokuto!"  
  
Kuroo crouches down to look,  
  
"Probably because of the smell.'  
  
Oikawa chimes in,  
  
"Doesn't that usually mean the mother is nearby?"  
  
He's right, because Bokuto feels something warm and familiar on his head,  
  
"OH. HELL. NO."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO, UPDATE!
> 
> Anyway, just a quick note. I am totally making up all the road trip details as I go along-- I am not at all sure if you're able to do this kind of road trip in Japan, and I've been basing most of this off of what I imagine a road trip to be like (and I'm in North America). Hope that doesn't take away from too much of the story!
> 
> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Blah. But every boy's gotta get their screentime!
> 
> This has been getting a lot of positive feedback so I've been updating fairly quickly. Plus, it's fun to write. c:
> 
> ENJOY! <3


	6. Day 4: Stars and Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward, then things get scary.
> 
> Alternatively, Kuroo is scared of ducks.

The smell of burning wood and sound of crackling embers satisfy your senses as the day reaches its twilight. Unlike yesterday, the sky is clear enough that you can see constellations painted across the sky in varying degrees of brightness. The lack of wind makes it safe for fires, and ensures that the smoke does not cloud your view of the night sky.  
  
You can hear the crunch of the leaves below you every time you move on the blankets. Bokuto swears as he sets another marshmallow on fire and drops his graham cracker.  
  
Kuroo joins you on the blanket, opting to remain seated rather than lying down.  
  
"You'll hurt your neck that way, you know?"  
  
"You can just ask me to lie down with you if that's what you want, (Y/N)."  
  
It's quite the unprecedented statement, and you don't have time to think of a witty response while worrying about what your face looks like right now.  
  
"That's _not_ what I meant, idiot."  
  
He joins you in lying down anyway,  
  
"I'm only teasing."  
  
It's silent until Kou settles down on your other side, and Tooru on the other side of Tetsurou.  
  
"The lights are so much brighter out here than in the city," Tooru breathes.  
  
Bokuto yells from the other end,  
  
"Is that supposed to be the start of a pick up line, Oikawa? Because you don't usually admire nature like that."  
  
"Who the hell would I be trying to pick up, Kou? _You?_ "  
  
"(Y/N), obviously."  
  
You cringe slightly as he says it, and Oikawa seems to go silent as well. Kuroo interrupts in an attempt to stop the awkwardness before it continues,  
  
"Everyone should probably stop kidding themselves. I always see him looking at my ass in the locker room, after all."  
  
The other two boys cry out in protest for their various reasons, and you breathe out a sigh of relief. How many times has he saved you from these kinds of moments in the four days you've started talking to him?  
  
But you have to agree with Oikawa, because the sky is pitch black and the constellations scatter your vision no matter where you look,  
  
"... Yeah. They're beautiful."  
  
  
  
You nearly fall asleep since the night's so warm and peaceful, until Kou's booming voice rouses you from your near-slumber.  
  
"Guys, what's your biggest fear?"  
  
"Are you trying to be deep or something?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?"  
  
"I feel like everywhere I go, a duck is constantly watching me."  
  
You and Oikawa turn to Kuroo after your respective criticisms of Bokuto's question. Kuroo looks side to side,  
  
"I mean, yeah. It was a weird question."  
  
You don't stop staring in bewilderment, though, so he continues with a completely serious tone,  
  
"Dude, I was attacked by a duck when I was a kid, and I just started noticing them everywhere! Like, I'm pretty sure I could fight one off now, but I can't help but hear a faint quack from time to time and get a little on edge."  
  
It's the first time you've heard Tooru laugh really hard in a long time,  
  
"Wait, _what_? You're actually joking right now, right?"  
  
Tetsurou rolls his eyes and huffs,  
  
"It's a _thing_ , and it's called Anatidaephobia. Look it up, asshole."  
  
The three of you are rolling with laughter at this point, and Kuroo looks like he completely regrets telling you all.  
  
"So would you rather fight one horse-sized duck, or one hundred duck-sized horses?"  
  
"Shut up, (Y/N). You could kick the horses out of the way, anyway."  
  
The giggling dies down eventually, and you feel like you're out of breath. The crackling from the fire continues, and you can hear owls out at this point. Kou sits up as if a lightbulb just appeared over his head,  
  
"Yo, how about some scary stories?"  
  
  
  
It takes a bit of convincing on some of your ends (except for Kuroo, who wants you all to forget about his own strange fear), but Bokuto soon has all of you sitting by the campfire with a flashlight below his face.  
  
"So, you guys know _why_ I chose this campsite?"  
  
There's only a giggle and an exasperated sigh, but he continues,  
  
"It's pretty new, right? Didn't you see the sign? It was established three years ago."  
  
He's right on that front-- but aren't the old sites the ones with all the urban legends?  
  
"Then I did some research on the area. You know that big grey building right beside the entrance? It's a storage shed and power house now, but it used to be a correctional facility just before."  
  
Kuroo pipes up,  
  
"Why didn't you change campsites then?"  
  
"Shut up. It was non-refundable."  
  
"Student debt is scarier than an escaped convict, huh?"  
  
" _Anyways_. Just over three years ago, there was an accident where a big truck drove into the building, killing a bunch of the prison guards. But see, it was recess for the prisoners, and most of them were outside. In the frenzy, a lot of them took the accident as an opportunity to escape."  
  
He coughs, looking around to examine your faces. For the most part, no reaction.  
  
"But the prison guards treated them like absolute crap, and other prisoners took that as an opportunity to get revenge on the guards that were still alive. It was a massacre, but still not the worst thing to happen on that day. One prisoner took the master set of keys, and went to go free the one person in solitary confinement there."  
  
Oikawa snorts at the obvious setup, but Bokuto pays no mind,  
  
"His name was Stripes McGee--"  
  
"Pffft-- sorry, _what?_ "  
  
The three of you burst out laughing at the ridiculous nickname.  
  
"It's clearly a nickname! He was called Stripes because no one had ever seen him without prison stripes before-- his whole life, he's been insane. It's said that he's killed more people than he has stripes on his shirt-- hey! Stop laughing and let me continue!"  
  
The giggling is stifled, but present nonetheless.  
  
"It's said that he's the only prisoner who hasn't fled or been killed since then. He roams around these very grounds, because he's claimed it as his territory and wants to make it known to everyone. His method of choice is strangulation, and he loves to watch the life drain from his victims' eyes."  
  
"Heh. Stripes."  
  
Bokuto glares at Kuroo's interruption.  
  
"The campsite likes to keep these things quiet, especially the recent deaths last month. A couple was found half-naked, suffocated with gashes down their body in stripes."  
  
"That's not even scary anymore, Kou. It's just gory."  
  
"Oh, you won't be saying that when he comes through the trees and-- wait. Do you guys hear that?"  
  
He's clearly amping up his story, but you _do_ hear faint footsteps that you hadn't before. You play it cool, but the hairs on the back of your neck raise with attention.  
  
Oikawa brushes it off,  
  
"At worst, that's a bear. And there are several other campsites right by us, you know?"  
  
The rustling gets closer, and you can tell even Bokuto's on edge. The moving shadow catches your eye, and there's a break in the line of bushes, and--  
  
 _"QUACK."_  
  
All four of you scream-- Kuroo like a little girl at the sound of a duck, Bokuto because of the man in stripes standing in your site, and you and Oikawa because the man screams back.  
  
"Ah, oh shit! I'm so sorry. I'm just-- I'm just hunting ducks."  
  
His speech is slurred, one hand holding a beer and the other holding a small whistle-- a duck caller. He blows in it again, and only Kuroo jumps this time. He's clearly drunk, especially because there's no hunting in the area, and he doesn't even have the equipment for it. He looks just as frightened as you do.  
  
"Jeez, man. You scared the shit out of us."  
  
You all ease up into light laughter as the man apologizes and limps away, still confused.  
  
"I think that's enough excitement for tonight, guys. Bokuto, you got scared by your own damn fake story."  
  
"Shut up, (Y/N)! I'm just so believable, I believed it myself for a while!"  
  
"Or just gullible."  
  
At the other end of the campsite, a duck waddles away, startled by all the commotion. She'll look for a better nest than that black-haired boy's hair for her ducklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this chapter lmao enjoy


	7. Day 5: Sugar and Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spice up your road trip, and not in the way you might think.

After your eventful night at the first campsite, the four of you are on the road again, with the theme of Jurassic Park blasting out the speakers.  
  
"DUN DUN DUUN, DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUUN, DUN DUN. DUN--"  
  
"Kou, shut up. The whole point of this song is that it doesn't have any words, and it  _doesn't_  need to be sung by you."  
  
"Tooru, let me live. If I want to pretend that I'm part of this epic movie soundtrack and see dinosaurs out the window, then it's my damn prerogative."  
  
"Ooh, prerogative. That's a big word. Don't hurt your brain."  
  
"Not you too, Kuroo!"  
  
You giggle as you watch the boys fight in the rearview mirror. After last night, a good drive is what you need to relax. You've probably passed over thirty fields of corn, but the view is nice regardless.  
  
"You're sure we're going the right way, Kou?"  
  
"(Y/N)! Why'd you have to ask him?"  
  
Tooru's pleading is drowned by the crinkling of an extremely large map that Bokuto pulls out from nowhere and expands across the back seat. Thank goodness you're not backing up, because there's no way you're seeing behind you right now.  
  
"Get that off me! Isn't this what a GPS is for?"  
  
"You can't trust a GPS in the middle of nowhere! What if there's no signal?"  
  
Oikawa reluctantly holds one end of the map up as Koutarou traces a finger along a path.  
  
"And... yup! You're on this highway for quite a while still, but it gets more urban soon... around here, I think."  
  
Kuroo leans against the window, breathing on the glass and drawing shapes,  
  
"I hope this restaurant is as good as you say it is, Bokuto."  
  
"One of the best! Like I've said, I've been there only once whenever my family drives out of town, but they had the greatest noodles in the world. Plus, there's a little surprise I want you guys to try there."  
  
You know better than to get excited when Bokuto says he has a surprise in store, but hey-- you're supposed to be pretty adventurous right now.  
  
Your stomach rumbles slightly,  
  
"Well, since it'll still be a while... Kuroo, can you pass me a granola bar?"  
  
You hear the rustling of the wrapper beside you, and hold your hand out-- but instead, he holds up the bar to your face.  
  
"Two hands on the wheel. Don't want to die on this road trip, do we?"  
  
You roll your eyes, reluctantly biting at the granola in front of you. As you finish, he uses his thumb to wipe a crumb off the corner of your lips, and you shoot him a sideways glance. You nearly swerve the car when you see him lick the morsel off his finger and smirk at you.  
  
"What? I'm just helping."  
  
You're tempted to ask for another one, but you hold off for the rest of the ride there.  
  
  
  
You roll up to a small plaza filled with garish signs and tacky posters scattered among the crumbling brick buildings. While it's not completely run down, the grimy windows of empty buildings and chipped paint on the roofs don't help in making the area aesthetically appealing.  
  
Tooru snorts,  
  
"Well, if this isn't the sketchiest place I've seen."  
  
"Sketchy means authentic! You just have to know what to order, so trust the professional here."  
  
The plaza is surprisingly busy, considering everything-- you assume that a lot of these places are family-run.  
  
The four of you walk through the door and a bell chimes, signaling your entrance. The place is more lively and well-decorated than you thought it would be-- waiters and waitresses are running around the place, cheerfully taking orders and delivering large bowls to tables. There are a lot of plants, a few paintings that you find a little tacky, and chalkboards filling the walls, scrawled with special menu items.  
  
You sit down at the table, but Bokuto puts a hand out before the waitress can place the menus down.  
  
"We won't be needing that. We'll have four of the challenge bowls, please!"  
  
She turns on her heel and leaves before any of you can argue-- you all look at Kou.  
  
"Don't tell me..."  
  
"It's that one."  
  
Oikawa points to a chalkboard, and reads it out loud,  
  
"Try our challenge bowl-- the spiciest noodles in town. Eat in under thirty minutes, and your meal is free. You will also win a free t-shirt and be featured on our hall of fame wall."  
  
The waitress returns quickly, but there are no noodles in her hand yet-- rather, papers that she gives to each of you. Right away, you notice what the top says,  
  
"Waivers?! Bokuto, you idiot! Why did you not tell us that we're doing this?"  
  
"You know now, don't you? Look! I'm over there, on the wall of shame!"  
  
He points to the bulletin board, nearly full with pictures of people and their half-eaten bowls of ramen. Beside it is the hall of fame wall, with about twenty pictures.  
  
"Do you even like spicy food, Bokuto?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Oikawa groans,  
  
"I thought you said they had the best noodles in the world!"  
  
"Yeah, they do! I've only been here twice, so the first time I got a normal meal. Last time, I tried the challenge."  
  
"We won't even get to try the good noodles then..."  
  
Bokuto seems quite pleased with himself, and seems unfazed by the three of you staring daggers at him as you await your fiery fate.  
  
  
  
Bowls of noodles in shockingly red broth are placed in front of you, and your eyes water purely from the scent. You're each given a shotglass of milk, which you realize you'll have to use wisely-- and likely at the end.  
  
Koutarou is rotating his camera between the four of you, documenting your meal.  
  
"Listen, it'd be a shame if none of us finished our noodles. So strategically, you should all be giving me your glasses of milk."  
  
"Tooru, you're a sneaky bastard. I'd trust Kou to finish his noodles without milk before I trust you to finish it with the largest glass of milk the world has seen."  
  
Oikawa sticks his tongue out at you, surprisingly being the first to dig into his bowl. He swears under his breath, and the three of you laugh as he burns his tongue purely from the heat of the broth and not the spice.  
  
"That's what you get for sticking it out at me, dumbass."  
  
Bokuto's next to bring the spoon up to his mouth and blow, followed by Kuroo.  
  
You hesitantly raise the spoon, the scent alone bringing tears through your eyes and threatening to singe your nose hairs. The first sip isn't bad, until the spice hits the back of your throat, and you all cough simultaneously.  
  
"Yeah, I can't do this," Oikawa huffs, signalling a waiter over, "can I have some sugar to put on this?"  
  
The waiter agrees that it's within the scope of the rules, but you're too busy staring at Tooru, confused.  
  
" _Sugar?_ In your damn  _ramen_?"  
  
"Unlike you cretins, I know good seasoning when I see it."  
  
Between spoonfuls of hot broth, Bokuto pipes up,  
  
"You were the one who went on that stupid sugar-free diet, idiot."  
  
Oikawa glares, but you can't take his expression seriously because of the extreme redness in his face.  
  
You look down at the devilish-coloured soup, knowing that even if you survive this, you're not sure you want to think about the car ride after.  
  
  
  
The first fifteen minutes of the challenge have passed, and it looks like only Kuroo and Bokuto are left in the running. You and Oikawa have settled on just picking at the vegetables and eggs, which are palatable despite spice still lingering on them.  
  
Midway through, Kuroo pauses to catch his breath, lapping at the glass of milk like a cat, until there are about three quarters left.  
  
Bokuto snorts at him, but he's beginning to slow down himself.  
  
"I--I think he's actually going to finish."  
  
Kuroo is sweating profusely, but he's determined to finish the bowl. Unfortunately for him, a lot of the spice rests at the bottom.  
  
"I'm gonna do it. I'm just going to chug this shit."  
  
A couple of the waiters have gathered around your table-- he's still within the time limit, after all.  
  
Tetsurou picks up the bowl, gulping up the last of its contents, slamming it down, and drinking every last drop of the milk shot.  
  
"Shit, I'm going to be on the loser wall again..."  
  
"I can't believe he actually did it--"  
  
Kuroo raises his fist victoriously, only to be overcome by the heat as he passes out and falls to the side-- right into your lap. By pure instinct, you're able to catch him, grabbing a napkin to pat at the sweat on his face (before it gets on you, of course).  
  
He comes to quite quickly, raising his hand up to your face,  
  
"Ah, I see I've been caught by a beautiful angel."  
  
You blush, but he continues,  
  
"... and you have a double chin from down here."  
  
  
  
After you drop Kuroo due to that  _very_  uncalled-for comment, the employees are forced to crouch down on the floor, placing the winner's t-shirt on his dazed form and taking his picture as he lays on the ground.  
  
Just when you think he's finally learned his lesson, he then proceeds to dab, and the other two have to hold you back before you slap him and make him pass out a third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll be updating this series and my others more toward the end of the year! School is just busy as HECC!
> 
> But hope you enjoy. <3


	8. Day 6: Water and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets hit by a fish.

"What a beautiful day for more camping!"  
  
Waking up at 5:30 in the morning in the cheapest motel you could find was not necessarily your usual idea of a good time, but you were a lot more lenient when it involved spending time with friends.  
  
Bokuto pulls the curtains open as Oikawa groans and buries his face further into his pillow, Kuroo physically  _rolls_  out of the bed, and you rub your eyes and stretch.  
  
It takes a while to get everyone going, but suddenly, you have three shirtless boys rushing around and getting ready. You swear they spend more time on their hair than you do, but hey, there are no complaints from you if it looks good.  
  
"Don't forget to put your swimsuits on under everything! We're going canoeing and fishing today!"  
  
"Yeah, just make sure there aren't any ducks when we go."  
  
Kuroo glares at your remark; you shoot back a toothy grin.  
  
"Tooru,  _please_  don't tell me you're wearing that fishing hat. That's something I'd expect out of Bokuto, not you."  
  
"Sunburns, Tetsurou? Ever heard of them?"  
  
You slide into the washroom and quickly change into a sporty two-piece under denim shorts and a white t-shirt. It's been a while since you've gone fishing, but it's not like it's difficult, right? You admittedly cringe a little every time you put a live worm on a hook, but you can always ask Kou to do that.  
  
The car ride is spent chugging iced cappuccinos and munching on slightly greasy breakfast sandwiches, but you're sure you'll need the energy for today's activities.  
  
You arrive and park at the campsite-- front-country camping, you learn, involves camping right out of your car rather than hiking to a site in the forest. There are showers, washrooms, and other basic amenities scattered across the site as well. A little inauthentic? Sure, maybe. But it's definitely a new experience for you regardless.  
  
You grab your fishing poles, rent a couple canoes, and head out onto the water.  
  
  
  
"Have you guys caught anything yet?"  
  
"(Y/N), keep your voice down! You'll scare away all the fish!"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works, Kou."  
  
"Imagine seeing a fish with human ears."  
  
You and Kuroo sit in your canoe, repeatedly casting your lines into different sections of water, switching lures every once in a while. It's clear that neither of you really know what you're doing apart from throwing the line in, but it's quite relaxing, and honestly, pretty fun.  
  
You've just switched your frog lure for a lighter, shinier fish-shaped one when you hear yelling from the other canoe. You look up to see Bokuto whining in protest at Oikawa, who had just caught his line on some seaweed and proceeded to place it on Kou's head like a wig.  
  
Then you feel a tug on your line, and begin pulling it in.  
  
"Tetsu, I think I have one! It's actually moving!"  
  
He watches as you reel it in, cheering when there really  _is_  a fish on the end of the line, and not some aquatic plant life.  
  
"Aw, he's so tiny and cute!"  
  
"Shut up! It's more than any of you have caught all morning."  
  
Kuroo grabs some tools from the tackle box, effortlessly taking the fish off the hook and handing it to you,  
  
"Looks like you've caught dinner for tonight, (Y/N)."  
  
You scrunch your nose,  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think they let us eat the fish we catch here. But here, you can throw it back in."  
  
You take the fish in your hands; even though it flops around a little, it's easy to keep ahold of. But a devious idea comes to mind, and you snicker.  
  
Before Kuroo can raise his eyebrow and ask why you're laughing, you bring the fish back, take aim, and launch it across the lake-- it hits Oikawa in the chest, and falls into their boat.  
  
The other three of you are howling with laughter, and Tooru is yelling about you being mean to him. Bokuto grabs the fish from the floor, ready to throw it back at you, when it jumps out of his hand, hits him in the face with its tail, and lands in the water, promptly swimming away. You and Kuroo laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey! I'm coming over there and scaring away the rest of the fish!"  
  
You try to paddle away, but the other two simply have more arm strength and catch up with your canoe quickly. As they approach, Bokuto extends his oar, beginning to rock your canoe with it by applying pressure and building up a rhythm.  
  
"Hey, stop! You have to admit I earned that! Throwing a fish that well from a canoe is a huge accomplishment!"  
  
He doesn't back down, though, even when Kuroo tries to use his own paddle as a weapon to nudge him away.  
  
"Bokuto Koutarou, if you keep doing that, I  _swear_ \-- GAH!"  
  
He nearly falls over on the last push, but luckily, Tooru has the reaction to catch him in time. However, you and Tetsurou aren't as lucky, as Bokuto's weight had been completely on the oar.  
  
As you resurface, you feel an arm pulling you in, and you see that Kuroo has you against his chest.  
  
"You good, (Y/N)? You can swim, right?"  
  
It's probably the first time you've seen him with his hair down, and he hasn't gotten any less attractive. In fact, the way his shirt reveals the muscles underneath it renders you speechless for a second. And being pressed up against those very muscles is a whole different ballpark-- something you definitely, shamelessly, dreamt about in high school.  
  
"Y-yeah! Yeah, I can. Thanks."  
  
You slowly float away from him, then after a second, raise your hands to cover your chest-- it was pretty stupid of you to choose to wear a white shirt today. You then realize you're wearing a swimsuit underneath, and try your best to play it off as just being cold in the water.  
  
The two of you recover your rods, oars, and the (thankfully closed) tackle box, forcing Bokuto and Oikawa to take them back on their boat while you swim the inverted canoe back to the nearby shore.  
  
You hop out of the water, shivering slightly, before Kuroo nudges you with a smirk,  
  
" _Worth it._ "  
  
  
  
Fortunately, a front-country site such as yours has cheap dryers and (slightly sketchy) showers that let you wash off the lake water. You return to your site feeling refreshed, your eyes drooping slightly.  
  
"Falling in the water makes you real sleepy, huh?"  
  
You nod at Tetsurou, whose hair is already returning to its natural shape as he stands with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and an old volleyball hoodie covering his torso.  
  
"Okay, listen up!"  
  
Bokuto claps his hands together,  
  
"Since we're low on food and going on a grocery store run tomorrow, I've cleared out enough room in the back of the van for two people to sleep there tonight. The other two get to sleep in the good ol' tent."  
  
Kuroo immediately raises his hand,  
  
"Hey, shouldn't it be (Y/N) and I? We fell in the water!"  
  
Your heart admittedly leaps at the thought of sleeping alone with Kuroo, let alone the fact that  _he_  had suggested it-- you're speechless.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Oikawa whines, "You guys literally  _threw a fish_  at us."  
  
"Settle down," Bokuto picks up some sticks from the ground, breaking two of them so they're of a lesser length, "and we'll draw for the spots."  
  
He turns around, shuffling them in his hands and volunteering to take whatever stick remains.  
  
Kuroo draws first and Oikawa shortly after; it's clear that Kuroo's drawn the longer stick, and that Tooru will be staying in the tent. He sticks his tongue out at the setter, who rolls his eyes in response.  
  
"Okay, (Y/N). You go."  
  
You grab a stick, holding it up to compare it to the other two boys', and conclude...  
  
 _You have a short stick._  
  
  
  
You  _saw_ the same unsure look on Kuroo's face, and even Bokuto nearly picked up on something being weird between the two of you-- still, here you lie beside him, under two separate blankets and on your backs.  
  
You realize you  _could_  go to sleep, but instead break the silence,  
  
"Sorry for throwing the fish at you. I was honestly aiming at Kou."  
  
He snorts,  
  
"Nah, I deserved it. Especially if you aimed that well. Maybe you're supposed to be a baseball pitcher?"  
  
Almost simultaneously, you get up on one elbow, and he rolls over on his side, and the two of you are facing each other.  
  
You haven't really  _looked_  at him like this since the breakup-- he's filled out, muscle-wise-- not that he'd ever been too thin, but still. His jawline is more shaped, his eyes look more aged but still bright, his hair's a little longer, and you can't believe you didn't notice his new earring.  
  
"Well, you were the one who nailed Hajime in the face with a tennis ball that one time."  
  
"He was going to  _kill_  me. Like straight-up, actually murder me on the spot."  
  
"Well, you have me to thank for your life, then."  
  
"Fine. We'll use the fish incident and call that even. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
The two of you burst into a fit of giggles, his laughs fading slowly as yours end abruptly-- he's leaning forward and you think you know what's happening. You don't know what to  _do_  but you don't want to make things awkward, but you kinda-sorta-maybe  _want_  something to happen, but five alarm bells are ringing in your head, and you think of the other two boys all of a sudden, then you're remembering high school--  
  
Oikawa kisses you.  
  
It's sudden and it's short, and it doesn't make your heart beat wildly. It makes your heart  _stop_ , and you kiss back.  
  
And like nothing happened, you both turn away to face opposite sides of the tent, letting sleep take you over and not knowing whether or not you want to forget what just happened.  
  
In a light, breathy voice, which you're not sure is from what just happened or his exhaustion, he says,  
  
"Good night, (Y/N)."  
  
  
  
"... Good night, Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration is coming back to me, homies. Hopefully this means I can release the next chapter soon, but no guarantees. The writing might be a little rusty from my break, but thank you for reading regardless-- thoughts and critique are always welcome!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. <3
> 
> ;)


	9. Day 7: Catch and Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go fast.

Two eggs, a strawberry, and a few strips of bacon stare up at you in all their crude, smiley-face glory. Your meal appears to be smirking at you, and you grit your teeth as you stab at the egg to let the yolk leak out.  
  
"Really hungry, huh (Y/N)?"  
  
Bokuto has his mouth full with the brunch he's prepared for all of you on the campsite grill.  
  
"Can't help it if I really love the crap you make, Kou."  
  
Your words are endearing, but your face and tone-- not so much. It's stuck in a bit of a frustrated glare that Bokuto chalks up to you being exhausted. Rather, you still don't know what to think about last night. Oikawa's not acting awkward at all, which you honestly would have preferred over him playing along like nothing happened. It's  _scary_  how normal he's acting-- until you realize you're trying to do the same.  
  
"(Y/N), are you on your perio--"  
  
"Koutarou! How the hell did you forget to bring ketchup?"  
  
Kuroo frantically interrupts his friend before he upsets you further, which leads Bokuto to spiral into a rant about how  _he_  always has to be the responsible one. As far as you can tell, neither of them has any idea of what happened last night. You snort at Bokuto's obliviousness. He always used to get flustered by that kind of stuff back in high school.  
  
"Whatever. Anyone wanna go fishing a bit before we pack up?"  
  
You immediately raise your hand, just wanting a change of scenery. You swear you'll catch that fish again, cursing it for hitting Tooru perfectly and starting all this crap up again. You and Kou grab some gear and make your way to a nearby riverbank, about two minutes away from the campsite.  
  
"Seriously though, (Y/N). Is something up? You seem a bit off today."  
  
While Bokuto isn't usually the most observant, you tend to wear your emotions on your sleeve when you're around him. It's the effect he has on you, you suppose. That, and the fact that you demonstrated a lot of those emotions during high school puberty, so he's used to them.  
  
"Honestly Kou, I'm just tired. Must've been something in the water, huh?"  
  
He seems unsure at first, but it looks like he buys it. You cast into the water, which is surprisingly clear, and spot a fish heading toward your lure.  
  
"(Y/N), what are you doing? You're supposed to move it around a little so it thinks it's a real fish, otherwise it won't bite."  
  
"Hey, I was the one who caught a fish yesterday! You're probably just making that up."  
  
"But look! He just ran away!"  
  
" _Fine._ Show me what to do, then."  
  
You had planned for him to demonstrate you using his own rod, so you're a bit stunned when he wraps his arms around from behind you, placing his hands over yours and gliding the lure through the water.  
  
"See, so you can move it quicker to make the lure skip, and they'll think it's something on the surface. Or if you just move it underwater, it shimmies a little so it looks like a real fish swimming."  
  
You try your best to pay attention to what he's saying, but you're taken aback by his sudden actions. He's hugged you before, even going so far as to pick you up and spin you around in the hallways back in high school. But being hugged from behind is definitely more intimate, even though he makes it seem so casual and friendly.  
  
"Look! He bit it!"  
  
You get excited and pull too soon, letting the fish wriggle away as you fall due to the sudden disappearance of weight at the end of the line. Bokuto's taken by surprise, tripping as he's jerked backwards, landing on his back with you lying on top of him.  
  
You attempt to get up, but begin shrieking with laughter when Bokuto suddenly pulls you back down into a giant bear hug.  
  
"If you don't start having a good day soon, I'm going to throw you back into the water!"  
  
"That's not how it works, idiot!"  
  
He stands up and grabs you by the waist before you can run away, holding you above the water as you grip at his arm for dear life and kick to attempt to break free.  
  
"The less you struggle, the less likely that you're going to go into the water, you know?"  
  
"Oh, if I'm going down, you're going down with me!"  
  
  
  
"Yo, you two. Wanna get going soon?"  
  
Before he can follow through with his playful threat, you meet-- and you might be imagining it-- Kuroo's slightly irritated gaze, and Oikawa's raised eyebrows. The best you can offer in return is a sheepish smile, and you nod. Koutarou lets you down gently, your expression reflected in his own. It was just some harmless playing, right? A feeling not far from guilt creeps into your mind for some reason.  
  
You decide to shake off the feeling, because Bokuto flashes you a mischievous smile behind their backs.  
  
  
  
The grocery store you arrive at seems abandoned, but it's really just managed by apathetic teenagers who you see peek their head out of the break room occasionally and only leave when there are customers at the register.  
  
Throwbacks from about twenty years ago play from speakers, with the occasional tacky, homemade announcement advertising the month's deals between songs. You find yourself humming along after a while.  
  
"Dude, put that back. I have coupons for the other brand."  
  
"What are you, Kuroo? A Pinterest blog mom?"  
  
"It's called 'saving money and being responsible', Tooru. You're calling  _me_  a blog mom when I see you watching Martha Stewart instead of studying."  
  
"It's Martha Stewart  _and_  Snoop Dogg. If that's bad, couponing is no better."  
  
"Boys! Just follow the damn list I gave you. It'll keep us within budget."  
  
Kuroo still manages to convince everyone to buy the brands with coupons available for them, even when Tooru fights for his premium brands. You're content as long as the basic necessities on your list are fulfilled-- another week's worth of both boxed and fresh snacks, non-perishable items for camping, some drinks, and a couple treats here and there.  
  
"God, I hate the freezer aisle in the summer."  
  
Bokuto wraps his arms around himself, goosebumps lining the surface of his skin.  
  
"Stay away from the ice cream then, Kou. It'll melt in the car."  
  
He pouts, wondering if it's worth arguing with you about whether or not he can buy a small Haagen-Dazs container of chocolate chip cookie dough. Given the fact that you'd probably scold him for eating the whole thing, he figures that he should drop it.  
  
"Alright, that should be it, th-- Kuroo, really? I thought you were lactose intolerant."  
  
"Bro, I am  _not_  spending time with you in the car if you drink all that strawberry milk."  
  
You scrunch your nose at Bokuto's comment, but you suppose he's correct. It's not like you want to be making rest stops every half an hour.  
  
"Seriously, guys? I'm only Koutarou intolerant, now that you mention it."  
  
"Tooru,  _one_  loaf of milk bread. Not three."  
  
"I thought you said enough to last the rest of the week!"  
  
You throw your hands up in exasperation, questioning the boys' shopping habits.  
  
"Have you guys never been grocery shopping with a list? How do you stay in shape for volleyball with such crappy diets?"  
  
You're met with various protests and excuses from the three of them, but manage to remain in charge of the trip as you pick up the last few items on your list. Everyone seems satisfied, especially after grabbing a few free samples, despite you giving death glares when one of them tries to sneak things into the cart.  
  
It's an unusually domestic experience to share with friends, and honestly, it's the first time you're having fun grocery shopping. Despite the boys' last-minute checkout aisle purchases, horrible bagging skills, and fear of the self-checkout lane, you can't help but crack a smile.  
  
It's the first time you've taken a step back and thought to yourself,  
  
 _I'm really enjoying this trip._  
  
  
  
The four of you roll the cart into the nearly-empty parking lot and unload your purchases into the car.  
  
"I'm kind of craving sugar right now. You  _did_  pick up something sweet, right?"  
  
Koutarou seems unusually alarmed, his eyebrows raised and wearing an exaggerated look of surprise.  
  
"Ah, shit! I better go do that right now!"  
  
"No, no-- just forget it, I was just thinking abou-- AH! What the hell are you doing, Bokuto?!"  
  
In one motion, he's got you scooped up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"You told me to pick up something sweet, didn't you?"  
  
Before you can protest further, he places you in the empty cart as gently as he can, your legs hanging over one side as you struggle to sit upright. He jerks the cart forward, halting any progress you had in finding a comfortable position, and moves in front of the other two.  
  
"Come on, guys. You gonna race us, or are you too chicken?"  
  
Kuroo glances at Oikawa, expecting him to flat out refuse-- but he's pleasantly surprised when the brunette gives in immediately,  
  
"Only if I'm the one pushing the cart."  
  
  
  
"First one to cross that line on the other side is declared the winner! No contact, and your passenger must be alive by the time you cross the finish line!"  
  
"Kou, what the fu--"  
  
"You know I'm kidding, (Y/N)."  
  
You brace yourself for the bumpy ride, and Kuroo pulls out his phone to film the race. You count them in,  
  
"On your mark... get set... GO!"  
  
The sudden lurch is expected yet still a bit frightening, but before you know it, you're whooping and cheering for Bokuto while holding onto the sides of the cart for dear life. Tetsurou nearly loses his phone but recovers it quickly, the camera moving between the three of you as you head toward the finish line.  
  
You can't really even move in your position, but you're going much faster than you imagined. The pavement under you makes your teeth chatter slightly, and you pray you don't encounter any huge speed bumps or wayward rocks. Though it's no roller coaster, it's unusually exhilarating.  
  
Oikawa's surprisingly quick, but with Kou's strength, he pushes ever-so-slightly ahead to give the two of you a clear victory.  
  
He's panting, but he manages to lift you up for the third time today, twirling you around in the air and making you laugh so hard it feels like you can't breathe.  
  
The four of you head back to the car on the other side of the lot, when Bokuto pulls something out of his pocket. He hands you a chocolate bar with a shiny red wrapper, grinning.  
  
"For the record, I did get you something sweet."  
  
  
  
It's the second time you've fallen asleep on Bokuto's shoulder during this trip, but it's harder for him to shake that nagging feeling this time. And it only gets worse when you move your hand into his, your gentle grip grasping at not only his palm, but his heart too, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it seriously been 8 months since I've updated?!  
> So sorry to keep you guys waiting. Life's gotten busy and I've had a bit of writer's block with this as I develop the story more and try to decide on what the end should be like.
> 
> Wanted my owl boi to get some screen time today. I also hope reader doesn't seem too overly-flirty and just leading all of the boys on-- I just wanted her to get a lot of interaction with each of them! We'll see how that plays out toward the end.
> 
> Thank you for staying with me through this journey, and I promise to do my best in updating this quickly! As always, let me know if you have any suggestions or anything you want to see more of.
> 
> <3


End file.
